Azer (4e Race)
Azer The ancient ancestors of Dwarves corrupted by the elemental power of fire... We were captured and enslaved by the fire giants with no way to escape... but then the corruption spread through our veins and the fires in our hearts were lit. The Azer are the remnants of a captured race from long ago in which the Dwarves now are descended from. Corrupted by dark power their fire giant masters twisted them, warping them with raw elemental power turning them into the firey dwarf people they now are. Not all Azer are still captured however, and those who have escaped their masters often travel the astral sea in search of gold stone so that they can build there own homes. Many wander the material plane in search of such a belonging and there blacksmithing abilities are often welcomed in Dwarven forges providing them with somewhere to live. Play an Azer if you want.... *To play a race whose hair and beard are fire! *To play a character who has escaped from the torment of enslavement under giants. *To be a member of a race that favors the Fighter, Paladin and Warlock Classes. Physical Qualities Azer like dwarves are short, but broad their bodies being heavy and bulky. All Azer skin is dark ranging from a coppery color to a dark bronze shine. Most Azer where their firey beards and hair long and it is a well known fact that flames dim and brighten with mood. In battle it is often said that a group of Azer look like dragon breath advancing towards you. Their eyes, are red glistening like rubies in their dark eye sockets and it is often claimed they can almost see into your soul, this causes a lot of discrimination towards the Azer as many see the red eyes and automatically think they are evil. Playing an Azer Azer are often talented adventurers as they are no stranger to the torture and hardship one may face during their journeys, and it is because of this many Azer stare into the face of danger and laugh. Many Azer adventure to find a place to feel like themselves, others travel to feel free, as with no chains or masters such Azer see no reason to restrict themselves to one place. It is common for Azer to become hunters, traveling blacksimths, warlocks of great power in which they use to free the other Azer enslaved or paladins fighting for good and justice putting their lives on the line for the freedom of others. To be an Azer is to be both respected and feared for your appearance does little for first opinions and many see you as a intimidating brutish person due to this. You act on your emotions letting your fiery temper, bravery and nobility get you into the stickiest and most dangerous situations however you always poor through being as tough as metal often. Azer Characteristics: Brave, Strong, Tough, Fire, Noble, Misunderstood. Example Azer Male Names: Adrik, Baern, Berend, Darrak, Eberk, Fargrim, Gardain, Harbek, Kildrak, Morgran, Orsik, Rangrim, Thoradin, Thorfin, Tordek, Travok, Vondal Example Azer Female Name: Artin, Bardryn, Diesa, Eldeth, Falkrunn, Gurdis, Helja, Kathra, Kristryd, Mardred, Riswynn, Torbera, Vistra Azer Adventurers Garoa is a Azer Warlock who pacted with infernal powers so that he could slay his master and escape to the material plane. Now he adventures so that he may grow strong and save the Azer still enslaved. Roadae is a Azer Paladin of Moradin. Long ago he escape from his fire giants masters to find him self in a dwarven society he was seen to have potential and so trained as a paladin. Moradin is his life and he will do anything to better the Dwarf and Azer Race. Brigan is a Azer fighter and faithful servant of a fire giant rebel group who broke away from the other fire giants during the enslavement of the dwarf kind. Wielding his mighty maul Brigan hunts and kills giants hoping to free more of his brethren. Azer Racial Feats The following feats are exclusive to the azer race. *'Heroic Tier:' Burning Blood, Firewrought Endurance *'Paragon Tier:' Fiery Redoubt *'Epic Tier:' Conflagration ---- Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Elemental Origin Category:Humanoid Type